High-speed I/O (input/output) data circuits for transferring large volumes of data at high speeds across short distances may suffer from various performance issues. For example, specifications for many commonly used I/O interfaces may be general purpose designs that attempt to meet a wide-range of design constraints, and are not optimal for any one design. Further, I/O data circuits that utilize packet-based communication may have large memory requirements and may come with a significant latency penalty.